Tank
The Tank is a super strong mythic (presently known as hero rarity) brawler that is one of the military warfare vehicle in the war. It is a slow moving brawler that shoots a fast moving explosive shell which itself does heavy damage and in addition with an explosion which also damages enemies near the bullet explosion area. It has colossal amount of hitpoints due to its manufacturing and in addition its plated amour halves all damaged received from enemies. It is a very heavy brawler so it can runover and squash a smaller sized enemy brawlers and trap them underneath and they take damage until the tank moves away from the squash victim. When it dies, it will make an explosion which is similar to its main attack which also damages enemies that touches the explosion. Attack: Explosive Shell The tank shoots a tank shell that looks like pipers bullet and travels the same speed as her bullet. The bullet will explode when it hits someting or reaches its maximum range but dosent destroy walls tough it explodes because this is the regular attack (unlike mario who can destroy walls with his main attack). Its bullet will do heavy damage: a direct hit bullet will do 200 damage (only up to one brawler can take a direct hit from each shell) and its explosion damage will do 200 damage (similar damage), so a brawler got a direct hit from it will take 400 damage because the bullet hit damage and the explosion damage (always takes explosion damage when got direct hit because its the center radius of the explosion), enemy brawlers caught in the explosion near the bullet explosion will take the explosion damage. *Base damage: 200 *Range: 10.5 tiles *Reload time: 3 seconds *Pierce: 1, explosion is unlimited Health Base Health: 2,000 Body Property: *'Plated Amour: Takes half damage from all attacks, thus effectively doubling its health and recovery.' *Cannot be stomped *Cannot be trembled *Cannot be knockbacked *Cannot be runovered *Cannot bleed *Cannot get roared (still takes its damage) Super: havent decided.... Special1: Vehicle runover Its runover mechanic functions like the F1 car but squashing people instead of knocking them back. This brawler is super duper heavy in weight, so when the tank run overs a brawler, he/she will be squashed and takes damage for every second until the tank moves away from the squashed brawler (cannot squash giant P.E.K.K.A. Mega P.E.K.K.A. etc... as they just walk past by without being impacted by it just like usual brawlers walking pass by), so the tank will auto win aginst smaller sized brawlers when it manages to runover a brawler because that brawler will be completely helpless when being squashed (cannot attack move etc.). Oh and it can squash more than one brawlers at a time! This machenics is balanced because the tank has a slow movement speed so the tank will not always squash people. The hitbox of the victim brawler must touches the tank hitbox for 1 seconds to squash. Special2: Death explosion Tanks are very tanky and it hardly dies. It contains materials that is sufficent for it to explode so that it itself can explode. When it dies it will explode which is similar to its main attack explosion but the dealth explosion lasts slightly longer. So the piper will also die inside it when the tank dies. Skins Upgrades *... Trivia *The tank is the mega glorified piper. **The tank do not have a gender **The tank driver is piper herself. *Is this brawler way too strong as a old mythic/hero brawler? It seems way even stronger than the Night Witch. *The mini version of this brawler is the Mini Tank. Category:Brawlers Category:Hero Brawlers Category:Old Mythic Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Heavy Brawlers Category:Mythic Brawlers Category:Real Life Brawlers Category:21th Century Brawler Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type B Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P